Beauty of the Season
by Pricat
Summary: Christmas is fast approaching and Snow is alone and feeling depressed. But Fiona finds her out cold during a snow storm and brings her back to the castle. Fiona must help give the greatest gift of all to Snow as well as reveal how she feels about Snow.
1. Alone

Beauty of the Season 

A/N- I decided to write a Fiona/Snow White Christmas fic after a friend on here suggested the idea. The song Beauty of the Season inspired me to write this. I hope you enjoy it. Smelly Christmas to all and to all a gross night

Snow was feeling depressed. It was Christmas nearly but her princess friends were busy being with those they loved or buying gifts. She'd moved out of the house of dwarfs since she and Fiona had fallen in Love with each other.

But she had nowhere else to go. "_I should go to the castle where Fiona and the others are but I don't want to bother them."_ She thought as she kept walking through the streets of Far, Far Away. But suddenly a snow storm hit the kingdom. Snow shivered as her body was covered in the snow. She then felt her eyes get heavy and tried to fight the feeling but it was no use. She fell asleep hoping somebody would find her soon.

Fiona was in the castle with her mother Lillian and Artie. Shrek was in the mountains with the triplets spending Christmas together. She was drinkibg warm tea and helping to put up stockings when Doris came running into the room. "What's wrong?" Fiona asked her calmly. "It's Snow. She's missing." She replied. Lillian saw worry in Fiona's eyes. Artie wondered why Fiona was so worried about Snow for. "Because I love her! We've got to find her." She told him after giving him a sucker slap in the face. Lillian saw her run out into the cold night. "Please don't be hurt or worse!" Fiona said under her breath as she ran into the forest.

She then heard coughing come from a snow drift near a tree. Fiona ran over to it and dug through it with all her might. She then gasped. Snow was lying there asleep and her skin was slowly turning blue. "I've gotta get you back to the castle." she said as she wrapped her green furry coat around Snow's sleeping body and walked back to the castle. Artie then walked into the living room to see Fiona. She had laid Snow's body near the warmth of the fire place. "Oh man she looks like she's not going to make it." he thought as Fiona laid blankets over Snow and laid her head on a soft, gossamer pillow. She stroked her long black hair. "Please Snow get better. I love you too much to see you leave me." she whispered kissing her on the lips. Artie was stunned by that as Fiona left the room.

He then came down in the middle of the night to see Fiona asleep beside Snow in the living room hugging her around the waist. He couldn't help but smile at that. "You guys are cute together." he whispered as he left the room. He wondered if Shrek knew that Fiona and Snow liked each other...


	2. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Beauty of the Season 

Ch 2

Snow woke up the next morning to find Fiona asleep by her side in the living room. "Good morning star shine." She whispered. Fiona was stroking her hair in her sleep.

"_Fiona must've found me passed out in the snow and brought me back to the castle. I love her but when her husband comes back, they'll be together and that's when it'll hurt."_ She thought as she wrapped her arms around the ogress. Artie saw Fiona wake up and move gently away from Snow so she wouldn't wake her up.

"You seem depressed. Is something wrong?" he asked her. "Yes. Snow and I like each other but I know that when Shrek comes back, it'll hurt her seeing us together while she has nobody." She told him. He understood. "Maybe he'll understand if you tell him about you and Snow." Artie told her gently. "Yes that's a good idea." She said as they sipped coffee. Snow then walked into the room sleepily wrapped in blankets.

"Good morning Snow Drop. How did you sleep?" Fiona said smiling. Snow blushed at that. It was Fiona's pet name for her. "Fine." she replied sneezing but stopped herself. Fiona felt her fore head. It was warm and a fever was about to hit. "I think being out in the cold for a while made her sick. I'd better get a doctor." she thought. Artie could tell Snow was under the weather as she drank some coffee and ate some toast with logan berries smothered over it. He smiled at her. He got an idea. "Why do you love Fiona? You know she's married." he asked her. "We became friends again when he helped her kick Charming's butt but then we both had feelings for each other but we had to hide them because people would think we're weird. I know it'll hurt when Fiona's husband comes back and they'll be together all the time." Snow explained weakly. Artie understood but saw her fall asleep as she laid her head on the table.

Lillian saw her and got her into the living room and laid her on the couch. She then put a blanket over the sleeping princess's body and left the room. Fiona then came in. "She fell asleep in the dining room. Aunt Lillian broyght her in here." Artie told her after she'd asked him why Snow was lying on the couch. She had something in her hand. It was a medicine vial that the doctor had given her after seeing Snow. "Hey Sleeping Beauty wake up." she said as Snow opened her eyes. "Hey Fi. I don't feel like myself." she told her hugging her. Fiona knew she was delirious but didn't want to spoil the moment. "What're you doing hugging Snow that way?" she heard somebody ask and broke the hug to see it was Shrek. "I thought you guys weren't coming home until New Year's Eve." she asked worried. "We were but we decided to come home early. I sort of see you and Snow are together." he answered. Fiona laughed nervously at him.

"No we're not! It... was just a friendly hug." she told him. "Fiona it's okay. I don't mind if you like girls, especially Snow. I still know our love is true." he said as he kissed her. "How did you know?" Fiona asked him. "I got e mails from Artie and Puss telling me about you and Snow." he answered her. Snow then felt sad at seeing them together and went back to sleep. "I think Snow and I need a little alone time." she said to him. "Okay. I'll be with the kids." he replied as he walked out of the room. Fiona sighed as she looked at Snow's sleeping form. "Snow I know you're a little depressed about my husband and I being together but I'll always love you. Besides we have to pretend we're not in love so the kingdom won't find out and freak." she told her hugging her.

"I know but it hurts being alone. Every time I see you and the others with the guys you love, it makes me want to cry. I try looking for a guy but there's none of them that like me." she replied softly. Charming saw that Snow's guard was down emotionally and had seen her and Fiona together. "I'm going to make her miserable and make Fiona hate her at the same time!" he said as he opened a door. There was a prince in there but he was out cold. He was tough like Snow and a bit of a Goth but was harmless. He had black hair, green eyes, great smile, slender bodied and wore a dark green smock with tights. His name was Lai. He was Charming's brother but wasn't evil like him. He was shy with self esteem issues and little self confidence. He yawned as he woke up.

"Hey brother what's up?" he said to him. "I found you somebody to love who's like you in every way." Charming told him as he showed her a photo of Snow. He gasped. "She's hot! Why do I feel all... tingly?" Lai asked him. "It's called Love." Charming answered. "Where does she live?" Lai asked him. "She's at the castle of Far, Far Away. Go to her. Tell her how you feel." Charming replied. He watched as his brother left at once. "You've no idea what you're getting into!" Charming cackled as he watched Lai go off on his steed...


	3. I Don't Want To Hurt You

Beauty of the Season 

Ch 3

Snow was lying in the snow making snow angels. Fiona and her family had gone Christmas shopping. She didn't mind. Lai then stopped his steed as he came to the castle. His heart was pounding faster when he saw Snow lying in the snow like that.

"_Wow she's more awesome than Charming told me! I'd better tell her about myself. I hope she likes me."_ He thought as he approached her. "Hi I'm Lai. I don't know who you are but I think you're amazing." He told her. Snow shivered at that. Nobody had ever said that to her. "You really mean it?" she asked him. "Yes I do." He replied. "I'm Snow White. I've… never met a guy like you before." She said smiling. Her heart was beating fast too.

Artie was worried about this. "_Something isn't right. This guy shows up and claims to like Snow. I'd better tell Fiona when she comes back. I'd better keep an eye on them."_ He thought as he went back inside. Snow led Lai inside to get warm. He was feeling weird but good weird. Fiona then came back and noticed Artie was ticked. "What's wrong that you're so mad?" she asked him. "Your girl friend is hanging out with a prince named Lai." he told her. She then followed him into the living room where Snow and Lai were drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies. Fiona was mad when Lai wrapped his arms around her. "Ah! Ogre!" Lai said running off.

"Oh you'd better run because if I find you here again, you're so dead, not even Rapunzel would find you hot!" Fiona yelled as Lai ran off. Shrek smiled at her. He could tell she was jealous of Lai. "It's okay to be jealous especially when a hot guy is digging on your girl friend. But Snow seems really happy with Lai." he said to her. "You're right. I'll talk to Snow later." she replied. Snow saw Fiona sitting in the dining room and decided to talk to her about Lai.

"I know you were a little upset about me with Lai but we'll always be in Love. It's... just I've never had a prince to call my own before and Lai and I like each other and have lots in common. You understand right?" she told Fiona hugging her. "Sure. I understand. Go be with him." she said but Snow didn't notice the depression in her voice as she ran off to find Lai. Shrek heard Fiona crying and felt sorry for her. "Mommy sad?" the triplets asked him. "Yes guys. Mommy very sad. Let's give her some alone time." he told them as they went outside.

Snow couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Fiona but dismissed it. "She said she was fine with it, right?" she thought as she found Lai resting by a tree. "Hey I'm sorry about Fiona. She was just... a little jealous. It won't happen again." she said to him. "I know she is just like my brother is with her. Let's kiss." he told her leaning in to kiss her but she hesitated. Something about this wasn't kosher. "Don't you want your Happily Ever After?" he asked her. Her eyes went wide at his voice. "You're Charming's brother! I'm sorry but I... don't think this will work. I can't love the brother of a prince who wears leotards and tries to hurt my friends." she told him heading back to the castle. She found Shrek waiting for her when she got back.

"Where's Fiona? I... need to talk to her." she asked him. "She's in bed asleep. She was tired after crying herself to sleep because of you! She's emotionally hurt and I'm worried. I know you guys are in Love but what you did eariler hurt her badly." he replied. Snow sighed as she climbed the stairs and entered Fiona's room. Fiona was asleep in bed in a night gown. Red rims were around her eyes from crying too much. "Hey Fi... Look I'm sorry what I did upset you but you were right about Lai. He's Charming's vrother. Please talk to me." she whispered. She was about to leave when a hand grabbed hers.

"Don't leave... I forgive you." she heard Fiona say. Snow then climbed into bed beside and wrapped her arms around her. "Thanks. I don't wanna do anything that'll upset you again. What we have is too special to destroy." she said as she kissed Fiona on the cheek...


End file.
